Love Never Dies
by Dragonfly-heart-Angel-Soul
Summary: It's one trip, one look, one day, one question, one move, and one forever. Seems simple well with Jackie and Hyde nothing is that simple. With five children, a crazy family, oh and the exs from hell how will their love story play out for the secound time?
1. Chapter 1

Las Vegas 1995

Steven Hyde's POV

"You know I married your mother here." I said as I looked over at Ellie who was cursing me in her head for bringing her here. I could see it in her face. This was supposed to be a fun trip. WB moved out here a few years back and he wanted to spend some time with his son and granddaughter. I looked back over at Ellie who was pinning her long curly blonde hair up.

"That is not helping any. The bitch dropped me on your doorstep because she didn't want me." She said as she looked at me. I could see the pain in her eyes. It makes me wonder I have done this for so long. I love her so much, but I am not too good with all the girl things. This is where I usually call Donna because her mother left her too. And well she had feelings toward her mother. I still hated my mother for how things went with us. I still hated Sam for how things went with us.

"Do you want me to call Aunt Donna?" I asked her.

"No." She said as she looked at me. "Can't we just go home?" She asked as she looked at me.

"I promised you grandfather we would visit him." I said as I looked at her.

"Yeah and when I was five you promised me a mother." She said as she folded her arms and sat down on the bed in her hotel room. I was in here trying to hurry her. We were supposed to meet WB in five minutes down in the lobby. But, my heart dropped to the floor when she said that.

"I guess I am a little late on that." I said as I sat down next to her. I don't see how Red made this look so easy all those years.

"Ten years." She muttered as she looked at me. "You could have caught her at the airport." She said as she looked at me. She was talking about Jackie. "She loved you."

"She was married. Why do always fail to remember that?" I asked her.

"Because you fail to remember that she wanted you. She wanted us, but you couldn't commit." She said as she got up. "She was the only one who ever wanted me." She said before she walked out of the room. I chased her all the way down to my father.

"Something going on?" He asked me.

"You know teenagers." I said with a laugh as I tried to smile.

"Can we look at the University of Nevada why we are out here?" Ellie asked her grandfather.

"Of course, Ellie. My grandbaby is going to college." He said with a smile.

"She still has three years." I said as I looked at him. I know it was weird, but I wasn't ready to let go of my little girl.

"My grades are really good I might be able to graduate earlier." She said as she smiled at me. Somehow I think she works so hard in school to make me look dumb.

"We still have time." I said as I looked at her. "Let's get through dinner first." I said with a laugh.

"Sounds good to me." She said as she took a hold of my father and me. We got through dinner okay and everything seemed okay for the rest of the night. I could hear her on the phone with Donna from my room, but I knew that if it wasn't for Donna I would have not survived this long.

Jackie Burkhart POV

It was strange sitting in this Las Vegas hotel room all alone. I hadn't been alone since Fez and I adopted the children. Sometimes I wonder if they hate me because things didn't work out between me and Fez. But, Maxi hardly remembers Fez. He left just months after the adoption was finalized. He ran off to Vegas with Laurie Forman. Leaving me with four adopted kids and one income. Times got pretty rough, but we made them work. It was hard for me to bring the kids out here to see their father and his new wife. And to make it worse she is having a baby. I tried so hard to have a baby with Fez and I couldn't. Laurie queen of the whores could. It made me want to throw her pregnant ass off the top of the Empire State Building. But, when Maxi called me from her father's house to ask me how I was doing I lied. "Everything is fine sweets." I said as I looked out my window.

"I can't wait to see you in the morning." She said on the other line. She sounded so sad.

"Hey don't get sad. We will spend all tomorrow together. We are going to go sight-seeing and everything." I said to her.

"I love you Momma." She said softly.

"I love you Maxi." I said. "Sleep tight my little beauty. Now let me talk to sissy." I said.

"What?" My oldest daughter Alex said as she took the phone from her sister.

"Someone sounds peachy." I said as I sat back down on the hotel bed. "I just thought you would want to talk to your mother." I said.

"Sorry, it's just that I want to go home. I am stuck here with my idiotic father and his bimbo wife when Ashley is having a mega party." She said hatefully.

"Hey you think I want to be here?" I asked her.

"Then why did we come?" She asked me.

"Because he wanted to see you and he is your father." I said to my sixteen year old daughter. She was eleven when I became her mother. She rebel against me for months before she saw me as her mother. I am so happy to have her see me that way. I am so happy that I get to have this little girl in my life. Even if she is a pain in my ass sometimes. Now I am starting to see why my mother didn't want to come back to me. Alex is just like me and some days leaving her behind seems so much easier, but I love her too much.

"That didn't mean shit to him when he left why should it mean anything to me?" She asked.

"First off language and I don't know. Just be the bigger person for a few more days." I said softly.

"Maybe I don't want to." She said hatefully.

"Just do it and when we get back to Chicago I will get you that dress you want for homecoming." I said. Great, I am bribing my child with a two hundred dollar prom dress.

"I thought you said it was too much?" She asked.

"I will make it work." I said weakly.

"I love you mom." She said in a new upbeat tone. "Hold on Jason wants to talk to you." She said before she handed the phone off.

"Mom, I want to go home. Dad is a freak." He said.

"When I told you about this trip you were happy what happened?" I asked him.

"He stole my M&Ms and keeps making us play Candyland." He said.

"He means well." I said as I looked at the picture I had put on the nightstand. It was of my children all four of them. They were so happy in the picture and they sounded miserable on the phone.

"Sure, but what about Miss. Whore face?" He asked. "She keeps calling Logan Andy." He said coldly.

"Is the language problem because of public high school or what?" I asked my fourteen year old son.

"Probably." He said. "I want to go home."

"Sorry sweetie, I love you. Let me talk to Logan." I said.

"He is asleep." Jason said. "Candyland is too boring for a eleven year old." He said with a laugh.

"I bet. Maxi is probably loving it." I said.

"She is bored to death too." He said.

"I will see you tomorrow." I said before he hung up. I didn't sleep hardly any because I was worried about them. So, I was early to breakfast the next morning. We were supposed to meet in the hotel restaurant. I sat there alone for fifteen minutes before I heard someone squeal.

"Jackie!" I heard as I looked up to see Steven Hyde and his little girl. Well, I guess she wasn't so little anymore. Ellie ran up to hug me. "I can't believe it's you." She said as she looked at me.

"Ellie you are such a beautiful young lady." I said as I looked at her before looking at Steven. "What brings you two to Vegas?" I asked him.

"We are visiting WB." He said as he looked at me. All it took was one look and I fell in love with him all over again. I wanted to be with him, but after Ellie came around he didn't seem interested anymore. "You?" He asked.

"Fez wanted to see the children." I said as I looked at him.

"You two aren't together anymore?" He asked as he sat down across from me.

"God no, we spilt up seven years ago." I said as I looked at him. "He took off and ended up out here with Laurie."

"Yeah I heard she was out here." He said as he looked at me. "Mrs. Forman only talks to her like once a year."

"You're still close with the Forman's?" I asked him.

"Of course. We moved into Bob's old place right after you left. There is no escaping nosey neighbors." He said with a laugh. "Plus, Ellie loves them like grandparents."

"Well, what do you expect when that's all you have?" Ellie said with a smile. Hyde started to say something, but my gang arrived.

"Momma!" Maxi said as she came running up to me. "Who are these people?" She asked as she hugged me tightly.

"Steven Hyde, well smack me silly." Fez said as he walked over to us.

"Fezzy man, how's it going?" Hyde asked as he looked up at him.

"Good. It's going good. I am about to be a dad again." He said as he patted Laurie's belly.

"So these are your children?" Hyde asked as he looked at the tan skin black hair bunch. He looked at them then me then Fez before saying "They look like you."

"You don't have to lie, they are adopted." I said with a laugh.

"Oh." He said as he smiled at us. "I guess we better get going." Hyde said as he got up.

"No, no me and Laurie were just leaving. Doctor's appointment. You can have our seats." Fez said as he looked at Hyde.

"Thanks dude." Hyde said. It was quite till Fez and Laurie were gone.

"Please don't make us go back with them." Alex said as she sat down next to me.

"Please excuse their behavior. Somewhere in their heart they love him." I said as I smiled at Hyde.

"Hey, I know what it is like being a single parent." He said as he smiled at me.

"Who are you?" Jason asked him.

"This is Steven and his daughter Ellie. I went to school with Steven." I said as I looked at my children. "And this is Maxi, Alex, Jason, and Logan." I said to Steven as I pointed to the children.

"Nice to meet you all." Steven said as he smiled at them. "So, what are you all up to today?" He asked.

"Sight-seeing. You?" I asked him.

"Pretty much the same." He said as he looked at Ellie. "This one wants to tour the University."

"Thinking about coming to school in Vegas?" I asked Ellie.

"I just want out of Point Place." She said with a smile.

"Leaving home isn't all that great trust me." I said as I looked at her.

"Lexi might like going to the University." Jason said as he looked at me.

"Please I have beauty, I don't need school." Alex said as she looked at her brother.

"Oh yes you do." I said as I looked at her. "Mind if we tag along?" I asked Steven.

"Not at all." He said as he smiled at me.

Ellie POV

Nothing could be better than this. She was here and single again. I had waited fifteen years for my father to finally make his move. Now I just have to kick his ass into gear. We have went far too long on our own. "I can't believe that you can afford to have a car drive you everywhere." Jackie said as she looked at my father.

"Well, I am Vice President of Grooves." He said as he smiled at her. "Not to mention some other investments." Some other investments, ha. My father owned half of Point Place. He was the one who helped build it back up. "What are you doing these days Ms. Hmm I don't know Fez's last name." He said with a laugh.

"He took mine when we got hitched. I would have went back anyways. I am a journalist." She said as she looked at him. "I work for the Sun, sports reporting at the moment."

"Cool." He said as he looked at him. "Red would be proud." He said with a smile.

"I never even thought about that." She said before she turned to me. "So, what do you want to be when you get older?" She asked Ellie.

"I want be an accountant. I will probably end up working for dad." I said as I smiled at him.

"What about your kids?" Dad asked. "Alex what do you want to be?" He asked the tan skin beauty with long black hair.

"A model." She answered with a smile.

"She is just like you." My dad said as he smiled at Jackie.

"I know." Jackie said with a smile. "Jason what about you?"

"A music teacher." The older boy answered.

"You like music?" Dad asked him. Jason just nodded. "Who is your favorite band?" He asked.

"That's easy Zeppelin. No one has been able to surpass them." He said with a smile. Perfect.

"You are my kind of kid." Dad said with a laugh. "What about you Logan?"

"I want to be an astronaut." He said with a smile. My dad chuckled at that.

"Kelso, right?" Jackie asked.

"You know me too well, Jacks." He said as he smiled. My father was smiling. Really smiling.

"That's okay because Maxi wants to be a princess." Jackie said as she smiled at him. It was later when we were at lunch that I finally talked to one of her kids.

"What is the deal with those two?" Jason asked me.

"They are soul mates." I answered as we sat down at a table. Everyone was split up talking at different tables. "They dated in high school and for like two years after. But, when he went to propose to her Kelso was naked. Then he married my mother thinking she was Jackie. By the time that whole mess blew over Jackie was trying to move on with Fez."

"How do you know all of this?" He asked me.

"Please that was my bed time story." I said with a laugh. "My father tells me everything." I said as I looked at him.

"Must be nice mine never talks to us. I would kill for a father like yours." He said as he looked at me.

"Yeah, well you have a mother." I said as I looked at him. "He was supposed to go to the airport and bring her back." I muttered.

"Your mother?" He asked.

"No yours. He promised me a mom and she fit so well in our little family." I said as I looked over at them. They were talking and laughing.

"I think it would be great if they got together too." He said as he looked at them. "You're right. Something just feels right." He said as he looked at me.

"I think we are going to get along." I said as I looked at him and smiled.

Jackie POV

"Today was great." I said as I looked at Steven after my kids were dropped off back at Fez's and Ellie was with WB. We were on our way back to the hotel.

"It was." He said as he looked at me. "You know that night you left I drove to the airport. I was planning on bringing you back with me, but you looked so happy." He said as he looked at me.

"I wasn't. I wanted to turn around and go back to your house." I said as I looked at him. "Steven, I never stopped loving you." I said as I looked at him.

Hyde POV

Her words stopped me right in my tracks. I waited the past fifteen years to hear those words. I started to say I love you too, but I ended up pulling her into a kiss. "I loved you since that night at the Forman's baroque." I said as I thought back to 1977. That first kiss one the hood of her car. That first date that was no worse than bowling.

"Steven." She said as she smiled at me. My thought process seemed to end as I kissed her again. I just went from kissing her to knowing I didn't want to lose her again.

"I was going to ask you to marry me that night at the hotel in Chicago." I said as I looked into her mismatched eyes.

"I would have said yes." She whispered as she looked at me.

"Then I was going to ask you again that night before you married Fez." I said as I thought back to the night in 1985 she came over at two in the morning because Ellie had I fever of one hundred and four and I was scared.

"I would have said yes then too." She said as she looked into my eyes.

"I am going to ask you now." I said as I looked at her. "I can't lose you again. Will you marry me?" I asked her.

"Steven, things are more complicated now." She said as she looked down. "What about my kids, my job?" She asked.

"You can move to Point Place. I make enough you would never have to work again and I know that those kids would be happier with a complete family." I said as I looked at her. "I promised a little girl ten years ago to bring her a mother. Please, I ask again Jacqueline Burkhart will you marry me." I asked again.

"Not without a ring." She said with a smile.

"Edward take us to the nearest jewelry store." I said as to the driver that my father hired for me when I was in town.

"We are doing this right." She said as she looked at me. "A big church wedding in Point Place. Neither of us got a real wedding the first time." She said with a smile.

"Anything as long as I get you." I said as I smiled at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Point Place

Kitty Forman POV

I was just about to put dinner on the table. I had what seemed like a house full of people for Luke's, Donna and Eric's son, birthday dinner when Steven called me and gave me the best news. "You are never going to believe this." I said as I went into the dining room empty handed. Everyone looked up at me.

"Someone stole dinner." Bob said as he looked at me. He had been even more … well Bob like since he moved in with Donna and Eric.

"No, Steven is getting married!" I squealed as I looked around.

"I thought he was visiting his father in Vegas?" Eric asked.

"That's where he met her." I said as I looked at him.

"Oh no not another Stripper." Red said as he looked at me.

"No, it's JACKIE!" I yelled.

"He is marrying Jackie?" Donna asked as she seemed to get all excited.

"Yeah, see he ran into her at the hotel." I said as I sat down.

"Eric go get the food." Red said to his son.

"Fine." Eric said as he got up.

"I want to help you daddy." Their little girl, Kit-Kat said as she got up.

"What was she doing in Vegas?" Donna asked.

"She was taking the kids to visit Fez. Apparently she adopted four kids with him before he ran off with some bimbo. I think he said their names were Alex, Jason, Logan, and Maxi. But, I know for sure there are two girls and two boys ranging from sixteen to seven. Anyways, he asked her to marry him and she said yes. They are coming back here to get married." I said as I looked at my daughter in law.

"I bet Ellie is on cloud nine." Donna said with a smile.

"People did you forget something?" Luke asked us as he father placed the food on the table.

"What?" Donna asked him.

"It's my birthday." The eight year old said as he folded his arms and pouted.

"How could I forget? I gave birth to you." Donna said with a laugh.

"Anyways he asked me not to tell you till he gets home tomorrow." I said as I looked at Donna.

Hyde POV

I knew as I drove back to the house that the whole town probably knew the news by now. I had told Kitty the night after we told the children. For the most part they were thrilled about it. The Burkhart children weren't so happy about moving here, but Jackie and I agreed this was best. "So, who do you think will be wait for us?" I asked Ellie who was half asleep.

"Everyone." She said with a laugh. "Grandma can't keep a secret to save her life." She said as she looked at me. I took the bags in the house as Ellie headed on over to The Forman's. Someone had left us a note to go over there. I was guessing it was Eric because I could barely read the writing. Everyone and there freaking brother was there when I got there. Eric and Donna were there as their two children ran around the house like little dogs. Kelso, oh sorry Officer Kelso was there with Brooke and Betsy. Betsy had her homework spread out on the counter. Bob was eating pie and Red just stood there in the kitchen with his arms folded staring at me.

"So you are going to marry the loud one?" He asked. "It's about damn time." He said as a smile came over his face.

"Where is she?" Donna asked.

"They went back to Chicago till they could find a place here." Ellie said as she came in from the living room with Mrs. Forman.

"She lives in Chicago?" Eric asked.

"Yeah." Ellie answered. "And she is a sports writer for the Sun." She said as she smiled at her grandfather.

"Am I going to get to talk?" I asked her as I looked at her.

"Sorry for being a little excited." Ellie said as she grabbed a grape soda from the fridge. "Want an apple juice?" She asked Red with a smile. When she was little he told her beer was apple juice so that is what she calls it to this day.

"Not now." He said as he looked at the girl. She had him wrapped around her fingers. Even more so than his actual granddaughter.

"So, what are her children like?" Brooke asked as she looked at me.

"They are great." Ellie said as she looked at her Aunt. "Alexandria is the oldest, she is sixteen. She goes by Alex or Lexi. She is little Miss. Popularity. You know Queen Bitch type." She said as she looked around the room.

"So, a mini Jackie?" Kelso asked.

"Yeah, but like how she was even she was dating you." Ellie said with a smile. "She is a cheerleader and everything." Ellie said with a smile.

"You hate those type of people." Betsy said as she looked at Ellie. They had been best friends since they were little.

"That's why it's perfect. We are going to not get along and fight just like real sisters." Ellie said as she looked at Betsy. "Then there is Jason he is fourteen. He is a music lover. He plays drums and loves all the old bands. He is a bit of a rebel, but nothing too bad. He is really down to the earth. I feel like I am going to get along with him the best." She said as she looked around the room. Her smile could light up the whole freaking town. "Then there is Logan he is eleven. He is … well a real dumbass. A little Kelso if you say." She said as she looked at her Uncle.

"He wants to be an astronaut too?" Brooke asked with a laugh.

"Actually, yes." I said as I looked at her.

"Well isn't that great. This one grows up a little and you bring in a new one." Red said as he looked at me.

"Then there is Maxine she is seven. They call her Max or Maxi. Mostly Maxi. She is so cute. She is a complete girly girl. She loves animals and dolls." Ellie said with a smile.

"Are you ready for all of this?" Mrs. Forman asked me.

"Yeah." I said as I looked at Ellie.

"I am so happy for you." She said as she hugged me. "I mean you are going to have a real complete family."

"So, you run into Laurie out there?" Eric asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I did." I said as I looked at him. "I am so sorry Red, but she is married to Fez again."

"And about eight months along." Ellie said as she looked at her grandfather. "Please don't have another heart attack." She said.

"Don't worry, Ellie this heart is made of steel." He said as he looked at her.

"Good." She said as she went over and hugged him.

"We better get home and get some sleep." I said as I looked at my daughter. "You have school tomorrow."

"And a softball game." She said as she smiled. "You are going to be there right?" She asked Red.

"Of course, have I missed one game ever?" He asked her.

"Go Vikings!" Kitty said as she hugged Ellie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chicago

Jackie POV

I was standing in my little apartment watching as my children did their homework. We had been home for a whole day and a half and I was already missing Steven. "So, when we move to Point Place will we get our own rooms?" Maxi asked me.

"We are going to try our best." I said as I looked at her.

"Good because Lexi snores." She said as she smiled at me. I just laughed at her. I looked at the clock. Steven was going to call me when they got back from Ellie's softball game.

"They have a cheer program right?" Alex asked me.

"Yes, they do." I said as I looked at her.

"What about the band?" Jason asked.

"You are going to have to ask Steven about that one." I said as I looked at him.

"I am coming back here for college." Alex said as she looked at me. "I do not want to spend my life in some tiny little town."

"I am just glad you want to go to college now." I said with a smile as the phone rang. I picked it up to hear Steven on the other line.

"_Miss me?._" He asked on the other line.

"Of course I missed you. How did Ellie do?" I asked him as I watched Alex slam down her book and get up.

"_She kicked ass."_ He said with a laugh. _"We creamed them. Can't you hear the celebrating in the back ground?"_ He asked.

"No I can't." I said as Alex held her hand out for the phone.

"_That's because all their big mouths are full of ice cream_." He said with a laugh.

"Alex wants to talk to you." I said before I handed to phone over to Alex. "I want to talk to him when you are done."

Point Place

Hyde POV

I just looked around my crowded kitchen and smiled. Ellie and Red were stuffing their face with ice cream as Donna started to clean up after them and her children ran around like always. "_Okay Steven, I have a few questions for you Steven._" Alex said on the other line.

"Well I will do my best to answer them." I said as I looked at Ellie who was getting another soda.

"What are you doing?" Donna asked her. "You have had enough sugar." Ellie just went back to sit down.

_"How is your Cheer squad there?"_ Alex asked me on the other line I could hear her brothers fighting in the background.

"How is our Cheer squad?" I asked the people around me.

"Award winning at Bitchyness." Ellie said with a smile.

"I am looking for a real answer here." I said as I looked at her.

"They are decent." She said.

"Ellie says they are decent." I said into the phone.

_"Decent? I guess I can handle that. Now how hot are the guys there?" _Alex asked me.

"Ellie why don't you talk to Alex?" I asked as I handed her the phone.

"What did she ask to cause that?" Donna asked.

"How hot are the local guys." I answered.

"There is a decent mixture in hotness. Now there is Bradley he is the hottest of the hot and currently single. He likes cheerleaders." Ellie said into the phone. "He is a quarterback." She said. "He isn't my type. I like artsy and smart." She said before there was another pause. "Yeah so you can have all the brainless jocks."

"I think those two are going to manage." Donna said as she looked at me. "Jackie and I were total opposites and bffs." She said as she looked at my sink. "Do you ever clean?"

"Honestly, no. Ellie does." I said as I smiled.

"Does Jackie clean?" She asked me.

"Alex says yes." Ellie said as she looked at Donna. "Here you go dad. She wants to talk to you again." She said as she handed the phone back to me.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

_"Do we get our own rooms?"_ A different voice asked on the phone.

"Is this Maxi?" I asked into the phone.

_"Yes." _She said softly.

"Well, I am looking for a house for you guys and I am looking for one large enough so you all get your own room. Then we your mommy and I get married we are going to get one big house." I said into the phone.

_"Alex wants to talk to you again."_ Maxi said.

_"When is prom?" _Alex asked me.

"Ellie when is Prom?" I asked.

"Sometime in late April early May." She said as she looked at me.

"Late April early May." I repeated into the phone.

_"That only gives us a month. I have to go to Prom."_ Alex said.

"Okay, I got that, but if you are still there couldn't you go to prom there?" I asked her.

_"You don't get it. I have to find a date. What do I do get one for here and one for there?" _She asked. _"Wait that doesn't sound half bad. Where does Ellie get her dresses from?"_

"Where do get your dresses from?" I asked Ellie.

"I have made them. With some help." She said as she smiled at Donna.

"She makes them with Donna and Kitty." I answered into the phone. I had forgot that she had taken up design and sewing. Honestly the kid does so much it's hard to keep up with everything. I swear sometimes I am raising super girl.

_"She makes them. I thought you were loaded."_ Alex said.

"I am she chooses to make them." I said.

_"Well, that is just weird." _She said. _"Jason will you stop it. Fine here you go." _Alex said before Jason came on the phone.

_"What is the band like?"_ He asked me.

"We have a very good band program." I said as I smiled at Ellie. Ellie is in the band. She played saxophone for a year, but this year she started playing tuba.

_"You know this for a fact?"_ He asked me.

"Yes, I am a band dad." I said.

"That's Jason isn't it?" Ellie asked me

"Want to talk to him?" I asked her.

"No." She said.

_"I want a pet monkey." _Logan said as he took the phone from his brother.

"Would you settle for a canoe?" I asked him. Kelso loved the canoe.

_"Yeah." _He said.

Chicago

Jackie POV

I listened for nearly an hour as my children asked about rooms, dresses, the school, a pet monkey, and paint colors before I got the phone back. "I am sorry about all of that." I said into the phone.

_"Don't be. I want them to be prepared for the move."_ He said on the other line.

"Sometimes I think we are crazy for doing this." I said.

_"We are, but that doesn't make it wrong." _He said as the someone knocked on the door.

"It's Maya." Alex said as she opened the door.

"I have to go my boss is here." I said. "I love you."

_"I love you too, doll."_ He said before he hung up.

"Was that the fiancé?" Maya asked as she walked into the room. Maya Lodsworth was the first person I met in Chicago. We used to work at the TV station together before she moved to the paper and helped me get this job.

"Yes, it was." I said as I hugged her. She was my boss, but most importantly she was my best friend. I took a good look at her before I realized she had dyed her normally blonde hair red while I was in Vegas.

"He isn't as … creepy as the last husband is he?" She asked me.

"God, no. Steven, is a normal human being." I said with a laugh.

"Steven?" She asked me. "OMG, this is the high school sweetheart. The one you went back for." She said as she looked at me.

"That is him." I said as I sat down on the couch.

"Well, when do I get to meet him?" She asked.

"Whenever you stop by Point Place." I said as I looked at her.

"You're moving back to Wisconsin? When?" She asked me.

"As soon as we find a place." I said as I looked at her.

"I am losing the best damn sports writer I ever had." She said with a laugh. "And an even better friend." She said as she sat down next to me.

"Hey you can come and visit anytime." I said as I smiled at her.

"Oh I will, now tell me all about Vegas." She said. We spent all night talking about everything from Laurie the whore face to my children's reaction to WB being black. But, in my mind I was just waiting till we were in Point Place together as a family like we should have been to begin with.


	4. Chapter 4

Point Place

Hyde POV

It had been a week since we had come home. Ellie was waiting on pins and needles till Jackie and the children came here. She was so excited. "You better love me." Brooke said as she came into Grooves.

"Let me guess you are keeping Kelso from breeding anymore children. After all you got lucky with Betsy." I replied with a laugh as I looked at her.

"No, I am the best retailer in this whole town and found you a house on your street for rent with four bedrooms and one room in the attic that can be used as a bed room." She said as she tossed me some papers. "The only problem is the one year lease." She said as she looked at me.

"We can handle that." I said as I looked at her. "This is perfect." I said as I looked at the pictures.

"Want to go talk to a landlord or what?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I said as I grabbed my keys. I looked over at my one employee here, Annie. "Watch the store." I said to the girl barely older than my daughter.

Chicago

Jackie POV

I was finishing up my last story for the Sun when Steven called me. He found us a place we can move in next week. I went and got boxes before everyone got home. When they did I sat them all down in our living room. "He found us a place didn't he?" Alex asked me.

"Yes, he did." I said as I looked at them. "It's a few house down from them on the other side of the road. It had four bedrooms, but he says he can make five easily. It has a big yard and everything." I said as I looked at them.

"When are we leaving?" Jason asked me.

"Next week. Friday." I said as I looked at them.

"That soon." Alex said as she looked at me.

"We just have to look at this as an adventure." I said as I looked at them. "You are going to love Point Place." I said as I looked at them. "Come on family hug." I said as I held my arms out. It wasn't long till all my children were hugging me.

Point Place

Hyde POV

I had sat Ellie down at the kitchen table to show her the pictures. "So, they are going to be here soon?" She asked me.

"Friday." I answered as she looked at me. She was over the moon.

"This is great and they are only like three houses away." She said with a smile. "That is closer than the old Burkhart house."

"You know for most of the time we were together she lived here. In your room." I said as I looked at her.

"I know." She said as she hugged me. "This is great. We are going to be a family in no time." She said. I couldn't wait till we were a family. Something just felt so right about this whole thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chicago

Jackie POV

Moving day came around faster than I thought it would. Maya came over that morning to help me pack the last of the boxes. "So, you are leaving the Sun for the Point Place Gazette." She said with a laugh. "Instead of covering the Cubs you will be covering the high school baseball team." She said as she looked at me.

"The Vikings." I said with a smile.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked me as we checked every last cabinet and drawer in the kitchen to make sure nothing got left behind.

"Yeah, I am. I just hope that I get to cover the volleyball and softball games. My step-daughter is on those teams." I said as I looked at her.

"Sportsy. You two will get along." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, well she is also brainy and artsy." I said as I looked at her.

"One of those girls." She said with a smile.

"Okay, we have everything." Alex said as she carried the last box out of her and Maxi's room. "When is the truck getting here?" She asked.

"Soon sweets." I said as I looked at her. It was an hour later that Steven showed up with a moving truck.

"I brought someone to help." He said as he came in the apartment. I was surprised to see Donna walking into the apartment.

"Miss me?" She asked before she hugged me.

"Of course." I said as I hugged her.

"Well, I just wanted to greet my neighbor." She said with a smile.

"Maya this is Donna Pin…" I said.

"Forman." Donna said as she cut me off. "I am Donna Forman."

"I thought I told you." Steven said with a laugh.

"You might have there has just been so much going on lately." I said as I looked at him.

"Can we just get this show on the road?" Max asked him.

"Yes we can. Burkhart Children grab a box and head down to the truck." Hyde said as he looked at Maxi. "If we hurry we can still catch dinner with the Forman's." He said. It was hard looking around a completely empty apartment. I just left four keys on the counter and said goodbye to Chicago. Of course that was easier than saying goodbye to Maya.

"You better send me an invite." She said as she hugged me.

"I will." I said as I looked at her. The kids were packed into two cars. The motors were running. "I have to go." I said as I looked at her.

"Good luck." She said in place of goodbye.

"Are you ready to go home Jacks?" Hyde asked me as I took the passenger seat in his … well Donna's car. He was still driving the Cameo and it just was not suitable for this trip. We followed Donna who was in my car all the way to Point Place.

"Yes." I answered as he pulled away. When we passed the 'Welcome to Point Place' sign Steven honked. "We are here." I said as I looked at Maxi and Jason who rode with us. They seemed happy enough.

"What happened to Fatso burger?" I asked Steven as we passed the remodeled Fatso burger.

"The new owner made some new improvements." He said with a smile.

"My dad used to own that place." I said to Maxi.

"Well, now their soon to be step-dad does." He said as he smiled at me.

"You own the Fatso Burger?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said with a smile. Ellie had told me that he had bought up most the town, but I didn't believe her.

"Remember when Eric got his first job there?" I asked him.

"And we had that party at Donna's. Yeah those were the days." He said with a smile as we pulled into the driveway. "Welcome home." He said as he smiled back at the kids. They practically ran into the house. "Grab a box on your way in!" He yelled after them.

"Ellie picked out the furniture." He said as he led me into the house. Our apartment came furnished so we had to leave everything, but one bed behind. So, it was nice to know I didn't have to worry about furniture.

"She did a great job." I said as I looked around the beautiful home.

"Jackie!" Ellie said as she came running down the stairs. She met me in a hug. "You like it?"

"I love it." I said as I looked at her. It took forever to get all the boxes in the house and in the rooms they belonged. "We are going to be unpacking boxes for months I feel." I said to Alex as she helped me unpack the kitchen stuff.

"Well, you have to take a break for now." Steven said as he came in. "It's family dinner night at the Forman's." He said with a smile.

"I don't know if they have enough room." I said as I looked at him.

"Kitty will make room." He said as he took my hand.

Steven POV

I haven't seen the Forman house so full in years. Everyone was there, even Leo. Ellie had taken the kids down to the basement, which hasn't changed since the days we used to hang out down there. "So, how do you like the house?" Kitty asked all the big kids sat in the kitchen.

"It is great." She said as she smiled at me.

"I am just so happy you are back." She said as she smiled at her. "You two are just so perfect for each other."

"That they are." Brooke said as she looked at us.

"So, I have to ask this are those kids Porto Rican or what?" Kelso asked her.

"Native American." She replied.

"I can see it." He said as he looked at her.

"So, Hyde told me you were a sports writer." Red said as he looked at her. "Ever go see a Packers game."

"I haven't been to a Packers home game since the seventies." She said with a laugh. "But, we should go sometime." She said sweetly.

"Yeah, we should. We would have to take Ellie. She loves to watch the Packers." He said as he looked her.

"That she does. All because of her Paw here." I said referring him to what she called him when she was little.

"They watched just about every game there was. He got her into sports." Kitty told Jackie.

"Well, she is more of a man than Eric." Jackie said with a laugh.

"Burn!" Kelso yelled.

"Something's just never change." I said as I looked around.

"Go bring the children up." Kitty said as she looked at me. I just took Jackie's hand and led her down to the basement. We stood there on the stairs for a minute watching the children. Ellie was sitting in my chair talking to Alex, Betsy, and Jason. The younger kids were in the games trying to find something to entertain their time.

"You got rid of all you stash, right?" She asked as she watched Katherine (Kit-Kat) start to open up the Candyland game.

"A long time ago." I said as I looked at her.

"Dinner time!" She said causing every one of them to look at us. "Now run they will stampede." She said with a laugh as she pulled me up the stairs. Everyone just carried around plates and talked like we used too. Everything was perfect. Now I just had to make her mine forever.


End file.
